No Way Back
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: A/U, Emily is a murderer for hire, who gets hired and sent to a town and meets FBI agent Jennifer Jareau. What happens when Emily learns who her hit is? Will she follow through with it or back away? What happens between herself and JJ? Femslash Emily/JJ


A/n: Completely different than anything I have ever written or read, complete A/U, Emily isn't BAU but a murder for hire.

x-x-x-x-x-x

You shuffle through your room mutter about some incompetent person you ran into today at the market that refused to pick between the 16 ounce or 28 ounce of sour cream when all you wanted was to grab one and run back up the over crowed white washed isles to check out and leave the stupid super market. Picking up what you believe to be only a day old pop-tart you break it in two to check freshness before laying back on your bed eating the breakfast treat. Flipping on the TV you change to the satellite radio station you tend to frequent most, 80s, 90s and now. Your brown and light blue room shines with the blue glow from the TV, it outlines the shelves of mementos you've collected over the years. Books, some of the greatest between Steinbeck to Vonnegut, the jewelry you've collected off your victims, targeted or accidentally killed. The photos of what little family you have left, and what family you had grasped in your hand for the moment back with the job. Your startled when your phone rings, jumping up you push piles of crap out of the way to find it, after some work you find it under the suit case you took on your last 'job'.

"Ello, you got a Prentiss on the line."

"You, 4 days this weekend, good pay, on time."

"Whoa buddy, you don't get it." You lick your lips. "Half now half later I do it my way, and I don't work holidays."

"Meet me at the airport at 3 am sharp." You sigh as the phone hangs up on you.

"Damn it!" You shuffle around grabbing a duffle bag and start throwing spare clothes into it as fast as you can. It's already 1 and it takes a good hour to get to the airport. Grabbing the black bag you take the stairs two at a time to the 1st floor, you're weapon safe is down in the basement so that's where your headed. Throwing the first door open you turn and lock it behind you, before heading down the last set of stairs to the safe. You quickly pull out the key card to the safe and walk in. looking around your not sure what your job is so you don't know what to grab. You snatch the matching black suit case and start picking what to take, Glocks, eagles, sniper rifle and your dad's revolver all find their way into the huge bag. When you turn to walk into the second room you slide the glass door out of the way and look at the collection of knives you have displayed.

"What to take…what to take." You say over and over. You start out small only 3 inches, an old paring knife, and work your way up to the huge ten inch knife you aunt gave you as a 'gift' for following in the family's footsteps. When you're done you look in the bag and laugh its full of deadly weapons, more knives than guns, you're more comfortable with a knife, it means closeness with the kill. Looking up at the clock you zip the bag up, grabbing a smaller blade, and your older 9-millimeter as you leave with the case over your shoulder. You pack them into your pick-up before running back in and grabbing your duffle. You look around the house and sigh it might be the last time you see it in a while. Shutting the door you make sure the three locks are in place before you head back over to bed of the truck and throw the duffle in. Getting in the truck you check to make sure you have everything and nod to yourself, pulling out of the garage you jump out shutting the huge steel door and then put in the safety lock just in case. You back the truck down the dirt path to the back house on your property. You park the huge truck, jumping out you walk to the house and open the door. You never really had time to furnish the house too much but it worked for when unwanted guests stopped by or as it was being used for right now, your dog.

"Jack ready to go?" You smile when the huge germen Shepard mix come bounding toward you. "You ready? Huh?" You bend down and rub the dogs back and he jumps around. "Get your bag." Sure the dog was a great pet, but you trained him to be self-efficient because you never really knew when you'd be home. When Jack came back in with his bag you laugh when he walks right passed you and hops into the bed, putting his bag down and turns to look at you.

"It's a mission so are you sure you have it all?" You ask and he cocks his head before he runs back into the house. "That's what I thought." You head back to the truck starting it back up, When Jacks head pops up through the cab window you smile at him. "Bag, and pack, and you have everything?" He barks and you nod patting the front seat. "Come on we're going to be late." You drive up the dirt path and up to the paved driveway. Once on the road you look over to Jack.

"Now I know you know it's a holiday weekend coming up, and I know how much you love being with the family at the lake and we hate working holidays, so if you really don't want to go with me grandma can get you from the airport." Jack cocks his head and snorts at you. "I'll take that as a no." You smile. Jack paws at the radio and it switches on. The two of you bob along to Led Zeppelin and AC/DC till you pull into the airport.

"Get your bags, don't let anyone touch you, stay within 5 feet of me unless told otherwise. Be on edge ok?" You talk to him while clipping his pack together. "I don't know what we're getting ourselves into again." Jack smiles and licks your cheek. "Good, glad to have you with me boy." You grab your bags and sling one over your shoulder while the other you carry in your opposite hand. You walk in and security tells you that Jack must be on a leash.

"Trained police dog, on alert." You point to Jack's pack that has an id on it, its fake and anyone with the right training could spot it, but he doesn't.

"Right sorry, move along." You nod and the two of you make your way down the halls, you're not sure what to look for but you know whomever your next hire is that he'll find you. When Jack stops and lays down you know something's up so you look at him.

"Um Jack, you know we don't stop no matter what." You jump when Jack snaps up and turns on end snarling at the guy standing behind you.

"Emily Prentiss." He's in his early 30's small built but if you didn't have training you'd be scared to go against him. His accent is thick, southern but you can't place it because he's a Louisiana boy but he's throwing off his accent trying to use a Mississippian accent.

"Yes."

"I wanted only you." You look down at Jack, no way are you leaving him.

"You get us both, whether you like it or not."

"I want you to deliver someone to me." You nod. "If you can't get that done, kill them."

He hands you a boarding pass and papers. "Ticket, contacts, information, and directions to a house that you can stay at."

"I'll get the job done."

"When I say so."

"Fine, half now." He nods to the papers.

"It's in there. Don't worry." He walks away from you and you look at the plane ticket, Pennsylvania.

x-x-x

"There's a rent-a-car on the far side of the airport, pick a car and tell them you're Derson." You nod and hang up throwing the old cell back in Jack's pack.

"Go on ahead, meet me down at the car rental place in 20 minutes." You unclip his pack and put another on, it's got a huge F.B.I. lettering on it. "Children and their mother's only." You don't want Jack to get hurt but you don't want him to hurt anyone either, so letting kids touch him and pet him will allow everyone to be happy. Jack bounds off toward a terminal and you head to the rental cars.

"I need a truck. Pick-up hopefully." You smile flirtatiously at the young man behind the counter.

"Sure! Here you ask for a truck you get a pick-up." He smiles back.

"Good! I have an F-350 at home so…"

"King's ranch edition, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because it's what I'd have, here, Cherry at the end." He hands the keys over to her, along with a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Sorry, work trip." You hand the paper back to him, checking your watch.

"Different way to hold your watch." He says and you look at him.

"Less of a tan line." You lie, you don't really know why it's backwards, habit. You hear barking and see Jack running straight at you.

"O man!" the guy yells and backs up. You laugh and let Jack jump into your arms.

"Hey JackJack." You kiss the top of his head.

"Whoa he's yours?" The guy asks, you nod.

"Yup." You look at him as he scoots off the far blue counter. Setting Jack down you rub between his ears. "Enjoy yourself?" Jack smiles at you.

"He's a good looking boy." The guy leans over and reaches out to pet Jack. Jack snaps and growls at him, teeth bared.

"Sorry, Jack be nice." You smile and when the guy reaches again Jack allows him to pet him. "Well we should go… nice to meet you. Jack," you lean down and let him smell the keys. "Find it." The dog sniffs the ground and you follow him, opening the cab door you let him jump in, throwing the bags into the backseat letting it sit on the leather.

Pulling the papers out you find the directions and follow them to an out skirted lake, to an A frame house.

"Welcome home Jack." You look at the dog and let him out. "Search." You send the dog out checking for anything out of the normal. You pull the bags out and walk to the front door, the doors open and you pull out your 9mm and search the inside of the house. You walk into the entry, its closed off from the rest of the house, a yellow door is to your right, you open it and clear the room, its just the garage. There's multiple bikes, a tube, red trailer, and tools in the far back, family oriented. Closing the door you make your way up the blue stairs to the door to the house. Looking from the top of the four stairs its double sided on the other side is another exit and door to the garage. Pops and beers are stacked on the stairs, at the landing there's a highchair so you figure there's a family with a younger child, or their hoarders. Walking into the house, there's stairs as soon as you walk in their covered in pink carpet. You go up them back against the wall, when you turn the corner at the top you notice its just a bed room, loft. You check the whole room before looking over the railings down to a big spacey room, smells like potpourri and musky sent like… you can't really place it but it's calming. You go back down the stairs and your in the living room, an outdated cream and brown couch, an old blue chair and a bunch of tables with photos of families on them. You pick them up and look them over, two girls, one girl with her mother, and a boy and girl, the home is owned by what you believe to be a set of grandparents. Setting the photos back you look out the windows, the wall of windows, it shows off the lake and back yard, it looks like a small quite place. You turn and look at the kitchen and laugh, how could a family so big fit more than two people in there. Its white washed and massively outdated, you open the fridge and notice its almost packed, between the pepsi's and condiments, there's food that won't go bad which is good. You walk down the hall and find a bathroom, and another bedroom, its tiny, but you'll most likely stay in it, not too high off the ground and has an extra escape. You close the door and head down to the basement, there's a shelf that holds a bunch of knick knacks, a pair of bunnies dressed up sitting on a blue bench, a decoy duck, three German steins and a tin. You walk down the stairs to a family room, with another outdated couch and table, the table looks like an old bar table and a huge old tv. Once again on the same wall its all windows giving you a view of the lower yard. You walk down the hall and find a pink bathroom and two extra bedrooms. You hear Jack bark and walk back to the windows where Jack is. You open the sliding glass door and let him in.

"What do you have for me?" Jack just smiles and bounces on his feet. "Nothing? Huh I didn't get anything either." You look down at the dog. "I saw a lake out there." You smile and run down toward the stairs leading to the lake. "Last one in eats veggies for dinner!" You yell over your shoulder, you run down the dock and jump off into the crystal clear lake, Jack jumps over you and into the water a minute later, splashing you causing water to fleckle across your face. He swims over to you and starts licking at your face and you push him away but he puts his huge paws on your shoulders stopping you. You laugh and wrestle with the dog for a while. The two of you explore the lake, there's a red four winds boat tied to the dock, and an old red Yamaha Jet Ski up on a hoist, and a beached blue paddle boat. You took Jack out on the Jet Ski after discovering the keys to all over it on top of the china cabinet in the living room.

After you dry yourself off you turn to Jack and start to dry him, nothings worse than a wet dog in the house. Walking up to the house you notice a grill tucked into the corner of the patio.

"I guess everything is outdated here." You laugh, the grill had to be 30 years old easily. You open the door and walk back into the house, letting Jack explore around inside you head up the stairs to the kitchen. Pulling out a pepsi you look around for something to eat but nothing looks appetizing. You start going through drawers finding one devoted only to take out menus.

"Told ya they didn't even try and cook in this kitchen!" You yell downstairs to Jack who yaps back. You spread them out sorting them by place. There's pizza places, Italian, Mexican, breakfast, and a bunch of mom and pop places. "Well Monties has the most menus going all the way back to 95…" You flip open the menu, its on plain white paper with black words, there's pizza, and dinners. Looking at what's circled in red. "Looks like the pizza, and soups are good, and the antipasti salad." You order the food and they're really nice, already know your name and they expect to see Al soon.

"Oh shit!" You fumble for your cell phone and punch in the number your hire gave you.

"Hello, I expect you found your way safely?" He says.

"I did, love the house, yours right?"

"My mother's."

"Cute, good looking family too by the way. Just I ordered food and they said they…"

"Don't worry, where did you get food from?"

"Monties?"

"Ok tell them you're Al's new love interest, and he had to work this weekend so his family brought you just because."

"Wait… which one is Al?"

"The pictures of the kids upstairs, he's the boy with the girl."

"Hey he's like 8!"

"That pictures from 1996."

"So he's like what 20? If that!" you yell in the phone upset, your damn close to twice his age, though no one needs to know that.

"Are you hungry?" You nod. "Then you'll do it." He says like he knows you nodded and then you hang up.

"Jack! Food time boy." You say grabbing your shoes as you walk toward the door, Jack runs up next to you and you open the glass and wood door to let him into the entry way. "Why so many doors?" You sigh go down the stairs and open two more doors to get outside. Getting in the truck you pull down the driveway, it's a steep, steeper than yours narrow driveway with a good ten foot drop on either side if you fall. "And they let their kids bike ride on this driveway!" You look at Jack and laugh. All the kids were most likely in the late teens. You drive down the dirt roads and back onto the main road following the directions you got from the owner of Monties.

"Jack I think we passed it…" You look at the dog whose head is out the car window and he's drooling all over the car behind you, you had wondered why their windshield wipers were on. Jack starts to bark as you pass a blue building, then you see the Monties sign and you laugh and pull into the parking lot.

"Good job boy." You jump out of the car and walk in, Jack still hot on your heels.

"Be with you in just a second." A blonde passes by you before you're even in the door all the way. You look around, its' smaller than your first office at your first and last desk job. Tables are everywhere and chairs are hard to come by, the place is packed and it smells amazing. A toddler comes running by from the kitchen and he stops to look at you.

"Doggy!" he yells and runs up to Jack, wrapping his arms around his neck Jack stands up and takes the kid right off the ground without a problem.

"Isaac get back here!" An older gentleman comes running by and picks the child up.

"Sorry he's just getting into everything now a days." He smiles at you and you nod.

"Oh I don't doubt it." You smile.

"Here let me ring you up." The blonde reappears. "Get back to the kitchen you two, you don't want your mom to be mad huh?" the two shook their heads and darted off.

"Yours?" You ask looking the blonde over, there's no way, or at least you hope.

"Mine? Pft, no way. I've worked for them for years. Order name?"

"Oh ugh…Derson." She looks at you skeptically.

"I've known the Derson's for years, you aren't one of them."

"I um… dating one of them."

"Which one?"

"Al?"

"Bull shit." She looks you over and looks at Jack. "He hates dogs, and your dog goes everywhere with you."

"Shit."

"What are you doing here? In my town? Lying about my friends?"

"I…it's a job thing."

"Oh, well then… I'll get your order. Have a seat you'll be fine." She disappears and you let out the breath you didn't know you were holding and sit.

"Close…" You look at Jack as he rests his head on your leg.

"Right, I'll walk you out I just got off." You smile when she comes back out with your food.

"Thanks, I'm Emily by the way." You extend your hand.

"JJ." She smiles and it melts your heart, then she shakes your hand.

"Well JJ I have a lot of food would you like to join me for dinner?" You look up at her hopeful.

"Sure, if your staying at the Derson place I know my way." JJ smiles again.

"I've got room in my truck." You offer. JJ smiles and nods.

"Sure ok." You open the door for her and tell Jack to get in the back and he looks like you shot him. "Oh suck it up." You watch as he jumps in the bed of the truck and lays down, before you go and get in yourself.

"So what kind of job do you have to get stuck out here?" JJ looks at you and you try not to fumble for words.

"I uh…odd and ends?" JJ nods like she believes you. You notice she's looking around the car checking everything out. "Ever been in one of these?"

"I own a old ford explore, this is just…huge." She smiles at you.

"It's one of the best trucks in my opinion. You know the Ford F-150 is the best selling car for the past 30 years running?"

"Really? That was my first car." JJ smiles again and you just nod. JJ jumps when Jack pops his head in-between the two of you.

"Jack!" You yell at him and laugh. "I told you to stay in back." You tell him but its no use he's busy trying to figure out who's in his seat and why.

"Hi…Jack?" JJ looks at you and you nod, slowly she reaches her hand out to pet the massive dog. "Good boy." You smile when Jack lets JJ pet him, he's a very picky dog when it comes to people.

"Jack, this is JJ." You look at the dog who's now smiling. "She's joining us for dinner." Jack just sits back in the seat.

"I don't think he likes me." JJ laughed.

"Aw no he loves you are you kidding me, if he didn't like you he'd be sitting on top of you." JJ looks at you like your crazy. "You're in his seat, he always gets shot gun and having a 110 pound dog on top of you is uncomfortable, he knows that, so do a lot of my ex's." JJ laughs again and looks back at Jack.

"So you're a smart doggy huh?"

"Oh very smart, he's self efficsant." You look over at Jack. "He's almost like a cat." JJ laughs and you grin. Its silent for a while before you look at her. "JJ has to stand for something."

"Jennifer Jareau." You smile.

"It's a very pretty name."

"You passed your road." JJ smiles and points toward the road you were suppose to turn down.

"Damn it!" You yell and JJ just laughs.

"Just keep going I'll tell you how to get there, it's illegal and a bit off the beaten track, but this truck can handle it." She smiles so brightly and tells you to turn down a dirt road. The road turns and twists till your facing a huge hill with no road or path on it.

"Oh yeah right." You mutter.

"Ok Em, your going to turn right here and go behind the shed, there's a path." You do as you're told and suddenly your in the woods. "Up and over the first tree and then follow the tire trails up the hill." You push the truck and follow the trial. "Go slow when going down the hill or you'll hit the rail tie at the bottom and roll." You do and are amazed when you're back on the road.

"How'd you know about that?"

"Told you I knew the Derson's" she laughs. "Plus I live down the road from them."

"Oh."

"I grew up here."

"Oh…I'm sorry." You laugh, "That came out wrong."

"It's alright, I understand what you mean. I'm only here right now on a visit. I spend most my summers back here now."

"School?" You ask and she shakes her head.

"Job, I take every summer off, gives me time to recollect myself."

"So what do you do for a living?"

"FBI, behavioral analyst unit."

"You, FBI?" She smiles at you and nods.

"A few years now. It's…different. I like it."

"Cool…" You think and can't remember saying cool since you were a teen.

"You're going to pass the house." JJ says without looking away from her window.

"Oh, right." You turn down the driveway and park. "Thanks for joining me tonight." You smile.

"Yeah, thanks for having me, I would've gone home to an empty house, the family's all out spending time in another city."

"Yeah it would been just me and Jack." You say and Jack huffs. "Not that I mind." You look back at him and JJ laughs.

"He really is smart." She looks back at him too, her hand brushing yours. You look down at your hand and then back at Jack.

"Inside boy." You say and Jack crawls out the back window, runs to the door and waits for you to open it. You grab the bag of food from the back, waiting by the door for JJ. You watch her as she moves gracefully from the car. Jack nudges your leg right before she turns around and you swear its so you don't get caught staring.

"Um…you going to come in?" She pulls you from your thoughts and you realize she's holding the door open for you, Jack's already up the stairs waiting at the next door. You blush and head inside, going up the stairs you let Jack in before heading in yourself. Making your way over to the counter you set up the food buffet style and start making two plates. JJ watches you arms crossed over her chest but she looks at easy.

"What one plate not big enough?" she laughs and you shake your head.

"No, ones Jack's." You say as you finish up and set a plate on the floor for jack.

"You're telling me that Jack eats whatever you eat?" JJ looks at you skeptically.

"Yup."

"Even," She looks at his plate. "Salad with dressing, and….is that chicken noodle soup?"

"Yes it is, and he'll eat it, I won't give him dog food processed all to hell, if I won't eat it I wouldn't feed it to my dog." You walk over to the table and sit down. "Sorry…I'm just a little over protective of him."

"That's quiet alright, I understand he's like your kid." JJ smiles, preparing her food. She walks over and takes a seat next to you. "So odd and end jobs?" You swallow nervously; you knew there was no avoiding it.

"Uh, yeah mechanic, fix things? You know."

"Oh you've so never met the Alfa males in this family." JJ laughs, no you haven't but something tells you their all engineers.

"Um…not really."

"How'd you get the house? Who Will? Alec? Kenna? Which grandkid gave you keys?" She asks but its not in a threatening tone and the fact she's smiling at you with her fork resting on her bottom lip in a teasing manner doesn't escape you.

"Um…" Alec was younger, you knew that, you don't remember seeing any other boy in the photos but there were 4 girls. "Will."

"I dated him for the longest time…he settled with Kenna. Pathetic excuse of a man." You sigh and relax.

"He needs me to fix the boat and Jet Ski." You lie but the Jet Ski was older than Alec, or at least you believe so.

"Don't doubt it, dumb-ass ran it ashore last year and sucked up two pounds of sand, poor things older than dirt too, 87 model first few to ever come out." You smile, she knows her facts, its very cute.

"It's a beautiful machine." You nod.

"Now, why would he give you keys to Grandpa's place and not his mother-in-law's across the street?" JJ grins at you, like she had you, but you know what to say.

"The keys are here, and it's for sale." She nods.

"So I guess I can trust you. What do you say we move this down stairs and watch whatever crappy movie is on?"

"Sounds like a deal." You grin and pick up the plates. "Jackjack if you want to join us bring your plate." You let JJ go down the stairs first then Jack and laugh as JJ sits, jaw dropped, at the landing watching Jack carry his own plate down the stairs.

"You have got to be kidding me!" JJ laughs as the dog sets his place down on the edging to the fireplace.

"Nope he's the best trained dog you'll ever find." You grin proud of yourself.

"Damn." JJ sits on the couch grabbing the remote. You sit next to her and put the plates on the table, when you look up at the TV you see a flash of The Edge on.

"Oh! Have you seen that?" You ask JJ quickly and she turns it back.

"No, is it good?"

"Your at the best part." You say and the two of you fall into a comfortable silence as you watch the movie.

When the movie is over JJ is sprawled out on top of you her head resting on your shoulder. She looks so peaceful and calm that you thought for just a moment that she was asleep.

"You want to go to the bar?" She asks you and you almost jump.

"Sure." You smile, you don't want to leave the presences of this woman, ever.

"Come on lets go." She jumps up faster than you think humanly possible and is dragging you up the stairs before you know it. Jack follows you to the door and looks like a kicked puppy when you tell him to stay but it's JJ that tells him to hop in the car, and you watch as Jack ignores your orders for the first time in his life.

"Give me the keys, I'll drive." She smiles sweetly at you and you just hand the keys over. Getting in the passenger seat Jack hops up on your lap, pushes the window down button and sticks his huge head out the window.

"Get off me you big lug!" You push the dog off your seat and onto the floorboards, but he just stands on his back feet, head never coming back in the car.

"Smart dog ya got there." JJ smiles at you and you give her an 'oh please' look, which makes her laugh.

She pulls the truck up into a jammed parking lot and parks the massive truck sideways behind three parked cars, before turning it off and jumping out.

"Hey! You can't leave it here!"

"Oh yes I can watch me!" JJ laughs walking inside the bar. You look at Jack and he nudges your hand, you smile and run after her. You step inside to a hallway, light wood floors with matching paneling on the walls, fishing and hunting signs decorate the walls. You walk down the hall passing the restrooms, toward a pool table. The hallway dumps you off into a huge room, there's three pool tables, and countless bar top tables, a bar more than 20 feet you guess lines one wall and there's dozens of TVs. You smile as you look around it's a bunch of typical hunters and fishers. Someone pulls you back and you relax when they whisper in your ear.

"Come on there's a whole other side." You laugh and let JJ drag you to the adjacent room, there's fewer tables a smaller bar and a stage with a tiny dance floor in front of it. JJ pulls you out the dance floor and pulls you close. A no name band is playing and JJ says something about knowing the girl who's singing but you barely register it. You sway along with the music, heart racing every time she pulls you closer.

It feels like hours later when you see that Jack is sitting up on a bar stool watching the two of you closely. JJ laughs and rests her head on your shoulder after you point him out. She looks up at you and your memorized by her.

"I want to kiss you Emily." She whispers and you just nod. She leans up and captures your lips in a soft loving kiss, and your lost in her. When she pulls back, her face is beat red and she hugs you closely.

"I think I've fallen for you Jennifer." She smiles and kisses you again.

"I know I've fallen for you, Emily." You grin like a fool and kiss her forehead. She pulls completely away from you and you become nervous, but she grabs your hand and guides you over to the tiny bar. She hops up on the bar top and pulls you between her legs, leaning up to kiss you.

"I don't think kissing you on a bar top is a good idea." You say against her lips and she chuckles.

"I told you I grew up here." You quirk an eyebrow at her. "Jeremy!" She turns from you and the large bar tender walks over to you two. She grabs the front of his shirt and shocks you when she kisses his nose. "Work going well?" she grins like a five year old that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Yeah, Jay, but do you know who's mutt is sitting in one of my chairs?" He looks over at Jack warily. "Bad for business especially since he won't let any guy touch him….women on the other hand." You laugh and look at Jack.

"Jack what's you doing in here you know its human only." Jack looks at you and snorts, you look at him confused and JJ whispers in your ear again.

"It's dog friendly, look around silly." She swipes her tongue across your earlobe and you shudder as you look around, there's a good dozen hunting dogs.

"Jack, you silly mutt, get down or be nice to the men."

"He's yours?" Jeremy looks at you and you nod. "Be careful Jay he's got one hell of an appetite, ate all of Mr. Crosby's chicken wings."

"Jack!" You scold the dog.

"Don't worry, he never eats them, he gets them so he doesn't have to go home after a few drinks. Hates throwing them out at the end of the night so he normally gives them to the dogs anyway." JJ smiles, and kisses you again. "I can't get enough of you Emily." You smile.

"I know the feeling."

"Jennifer!" You hear someone yell and JJ looks over to her right. You see an overweight guy with a mullet walking toward you, he looks like he hasn't showered in a week or three.

"No! No! No!" JJ yells and hides behind you. "I'm not your play thing!" she screams and you have no idea what's going on.

"Aw come one Jenny." You feel JJ shudder and note never to call her that. "Just this once."

"It's always just once, Andrew." She glares at them over your shoulder and you find it cute.

"Come on." He steps up and he's less than two feet from you, when you look over you see Jack standing on the bar top growling at the man, teeth bared.

"No a thousand times no!"

"Sister." You gape at that.

"No."

"Jonny! She won't play!" He yells at a younger looking male with pitch-black hair, he looks more like JJ with the exception of the hair.

"JJ please, just kick his ass once then you can go." The new guy looks at JJ.

"I…I….Fine money on the table nothing less than a hundred tonight boys." She steps out from behind you and looks at you apologetically. You barely have enough time to stop Jack from launching at Andrew when he stumbles away from you.

"Hush Jack, I don't need you eating JJ's brother…" You feel awkward saying it.

"Brother as in bus buddy brother." Jeremy says leaning across the bar. "Everyone who's anyone knows Andrew has the hots for JJ, but they also know that JJ left here because she's gay, and that's just not accepted here much, or at least it wasn't till a few years ago."

"What happened a few years ago?" You ask.

"The owner of this bar came out."

"Oh… that's…"

"A huge deal up here, every sports game gets shown here and if you can't stand a gay person you get kicked out. That's my motto."

"Suck at wording your mottos huh?" You laugh along with Jeremy, taking a sip of the Jack and coke he gave you before you almost spit it out. "You!"

"Yes me." He laughs. "I'm the owner."

"Your no more than 29!" He laughs again.

"I'm 31 thank you, but I bought it for cheap and well invested in dish and it's the place to be." He smiles.

"What are they doing to her?" Your attention is drawn to JJ as her arms are thrown into the air and she's hooting and hollering.

"Darts." He answers simply.

"Oh…" You look at him.

"She's the queen, and king, and knight, and…shall I go on?" You laugh and shake your head. "I hope your dog isn't planning on catching the darts…"

"He's not that dumb, he's just protecting her." You smile, you raised your dog right, if it was your child you might actually cry.

"Oh sure." Jeremy says and goes back to working. "Don't let her play too much or she'll win cars."

"Oh really?" You ask with a grin on your face.

"Daddy got a split window vet from her last year for his 70th birthday." Jeremy laughs, and you realize that Jeremy, Jonny, and JJ are all related. You look and Jeremy does have JJ's eyes. You walk over to JJ and warp your arms around her waist right before she throws her next dart, you kiss her neck and sway back and forth.

"Hmm…I say we go back to the house…" You suck lightly on her pulse point.

"One last game… I… might win Andrew's first born child." She grins and kisses you. "Real quick two darts left." She throws the first, then second and wins. Turning to you she smiles and kisses you deeply.

"I have a kid!" She grins. "Unborn still but hey!" You laugh and look at Andrew.

"I'd stick to money kido." You smile at him but you notice he doesn't seem too happy that your hanging on the object of his affections.

"Jenny, stay for another game." He says not taking his eyes off you. You take JJ's hand stepping forward.

"Not tonight Andrew, she still owes me a date." You smile walking past him you head toward the door, JJ smiles and waves to Jeremy as you pass. When you get outside JJ pins you to the side of the truck, she wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you down into a kiss, you smile kissing her back, wrapping your arms around her back. If you could pick one thing that you always had by your side, it'd be her. When she pulls back, chest heaving trying to catch her breath, you rest your head on her shoulder and kiss her neck.

"Home…" You mutter and she nods, you pick her up and set her in the truck cab. Then you make your way over to the driver's side and call for Jack to hop in back, he does as he's told and you take off toward the house.

You pull up the drive way not a word is said between the two of you the whole drive and you cant sit still any longer. You grab her from behind and pin her up against the truck, you kiss a trail down her neck biting lightly at her shoulder.

"You've never been up here, get us inside…" She moans the last bit out and you rush her inside and she stumbles on the stairs pulling you down with her, the two are laughing uncontrollably. She looks at you and cups your left cheek, pulling you close capturing your lips again. You straddle her hips placing a hand on each side of her head, deepening the kiss. She kissed you with abandon and arches into you. You pull back again.

"Not here…" You gasp out and pull her to her feet; you start pulling her through the house, downstairs and into right bedroom. You pull her down on top of you, she smiles kissing you. You roll the two of you over and start unbuttoning her top, slowly kissing down her chest as it's exposed. Her hand bunch up your shirt around your shoulders and you start to pull it off and over your head. She wraps her arms around your neck, pulling herself up to you and kisses your collarbone. You smile, running your hand down and over the seam in her jeans. She arches into your touch and you follow the seam up till you cup her in your hand, she withers against you trying to find more pressure. You do add a small amount of pressure and kiss down her stomach, using your other hand you undo the clasp on her bra. Full breasts are exposed to you, you lean down and draw the flat of your tongue across a rock hard nipple, she moans, looking up you see her with mouth agape trying to draw air in. You bite down lightly on her nipple, working the button on her jeans. JJ lifts her hips to help you pull down her jeans and underwear, you kiss each inch of skin you expose just like you did when you took her shirt off.

"Emily…. please." She begs of you, you just smile and suck lightly at her hipbone. You slide a hand up her leg and you can't tell who moans when your fingers slide over her wet folds. Once you have a feel you can't wait any longer, you slowly enter her with two fingers. She gasps and arches off the bed melding your bodies together, taking advantage of the closeness you kiss her deeply, slowly thrusting in and out of her. You start a slow rhythm with her taking her to the edge before backing her down again, kissing all over her chest, you leave wet trails everywhere.

"Damn you Emily!" She's bucking into you as your thumb circles her clit at varying paces. You lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Come for me Jennifer." You kiss her temple and she arches one last time, coming screaming your name. You kiss her softly before clasping next to her, pulling her close you manage to wrestle the two of you under the covers.

x-x-x

"JJ…" You push JJ's shoulder trying to wake her up. "Jennifer get up!"

"What!" she glares at you and in this moment you realize that Jennifer Jareau is not a morning person.

"You have to come see this!" You grab her hand and pull her out of bed, finding her jeans and throwing her a shirt of yours you drag her outside, down the wooden stairs, to the end of the dock and finally on the boat. You lie down and pull her down next to you.

"Look at the sky." You whisper in her ear, you're in complete awe. JJ looks up and all the two of you see is complete black and the stars. She nuzzles into your side.

"You are such a city slicker if you've never seen the night sky."

"Oh, I've seen it a million times but never this…striking." You wrap your arms around her and pull her closer, kissing her neck.

"It's so peaceful here, like nothing I've ever experienced." You say softly.

"It is, I really don't know what'd I do if I didn't have this get away place." She smiles at you. "It's my home." You grin back.

"It's a lovely home you have." She laughs and closes her eyes, you start to nod off yourself.

You wake up when the sun won't let you sleep any longer, glaring harshly down on you. You wake JJ up slightly, enough to have her help you get back into the house. You both crash back on the bed, once again her cuddled into your side, you wouldn't have it any other way.

x-x-x

"Emily you have to get up!" You hear someone yell at you but you don't want to listen, you are perfectly content lying here with JJ in your arms…wait, JJ in your arms, JJ's not there. You roll out of bed and look at it.

"Looking for me?" she asks with a smile on her face, you turn to her and grin.

"As a matter of fact I was." You pull her to you, kissing her. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, but I have to be at work in ten minutes, and if you haven't noticed it takes 15 to get there." She smiles at you and you bite your lower lip.

"I have a plan, lets go!" You run up the stairs JJ hot on your heels, running out the front door. You jump in the truck and laugh when you looking out the back window to back out the driveway only to see a sleeping Jack blocking your view.

"Move you big lump." You yell at him and he slinks into the back seat, you take off up the driveway and down the road.

"Hold on tight sweetie." You look over at JJ and fly down the road, you never cared about the law before why start now right? And how many cops are really in a city this small? You're passing people in the turn lane and going 80 in a 45 but you make it to JJ's work in 8 minutes.

"Remind me to always drive when I'm with you." She says as she gets out of the car and you laugh. "Well come on in, they're going to ask me why my car was here all night anyway, plus now I can feed you." She laughs and you follow her inside.

"JJ!" An older woman who looks a bit like your mother comes up and hugs her. "You scared us child." Oh there goes all resembles of your mother. "Leaving your car here overnight thought someone took you dear."

"Someone did take me, Casey." She looks at you over her shoulder. "Treated me down right awful I tell you." She smirks.

"Oh is that so? Or is that the woman I saw you kissing on at your brother's bar last night?" She smiles warmly at you, you return it.

"Aw you caught me!" JJ throws her arms up. "I wanted to see if I could shake ya."

"Jen, honey, you may be an FBI agent but I'm a mother, I can see a liar from a smile away." She smiles and hugs JJ. "Now get your butt back in that kitchen and leave me to the new one!" You crook an eyebrow at her. 'The new one?' are there many? Oh dear god.

"Emily Prentiss." You smile and extend your hand but she passes it up and hugs you.

"Casey Montie." She smiles widely. "No I don't own this place my husband does…but I run it, just don't tell him that." You laugh and nod.

"It's an amazing place you run here. Also has the best food in town!" You grin at her when she smiles. "Plus the best service."

"Oh why thank you, make yourself at home we'll get you something to eat." You look around and grab a seat close to the kitchen. Picking up a menu you look through it and are about to order when JJ comes out with a plate of food, she walks right over to you and puts it down.

"I figure you're the kind of person that eats a good hearty meal in the morning, don't stop for lunch and then only eats dinner if you must…you by the way tonight, must." She smiles at you sweetly as you look over the plate, its exactly what you were about to order, half stack of pancakes, two eggs over easy, homemade bread toast, ham and harsh browns.

"Well JJ I'd say your good at your job." You smile at her and she sits across from you.

"There's a plate in back for Jack if you're willing to bring him in."

"Oh sure." You look up at Jack whose sitting in the drivers seat of the truck, you snap and point down, you watch as Jack moves out the back of the truck through the window, jumps out of the back of the cab and walks up into the building. Jack walks up and sits next to you, you smile, JJ stands up going to the kitchen.

"You," You look down at Jack. "Have been very good the past day, I don't want to screw this one up so… just keep me in line?" You ask of the dog and he rests his head on your thigh. "I'll take that as a yes."

"A yes for what?" JJ walks back out, setting the plate next to Jack on the floor, she sits back down in the chair next to you.

"Aren't you suppose to be working?" You ask raising an eyebrow.

"Cant do much when there's only you here now can I?"

"Ah very true."

"Shouldn't you go start working on their project list they have for you? Knowing them its not short at all." She smiles at you.

"I'll get it done in time." You grin.

"Alright JJ." Casey comes out of the kitchen with about three other women and they all pull up chairs next to the two of you. "Spill every painstaking detail about last night." She smiles innocently at JJ.

"Oh, I'm sorry Case you must have me mixed up with someone else, I don't kiss and tell." JJ smiles and you suppress a laugh.

"Well than fine, Emily dear how's the kitten in bed?" You look at her wide-eyed and laugh.

"That I don't think I should say, but I will tell you I've never noticed how many stars are actually out in that sky."

"Huh, so nothing happened?" Casey asks JJ.

"Define nothing." She takes a piece of bacon off your plate, taking a bite out of it.

"No sparks."

"There were plenty of sparks." JJ grins.

"No sweeping off your feet."

"Oh we got swept away, if you ask me." You laugh, remembering the two of you fell on the stairs going into the house.

"No sex?"

"Hmm, Emily do you remember sex?"

"Is that what we were doing is called?" You joke along with JJ, you can't remember the last time a job has been so fun.

"Oh so funny kids." Casey says sarcastically before rolling her eyes, you laugh even harder. Your world comes crashing down around you when your phone rings.

"I'm sorry I really need to take this," You say standing up and heading outside.

"Prentiss good. There's a box in the basement behind the TV, pull it out and follow the instructions, we'll keep in contact better that way." He hangs up before you have a chance to say anything. You walk back into the building and look around everyone's still where they were and laughing amongst themselves.

"I…um need to you, work you know?" You look apologetically at them.

"Oh honey don't ever be sorry about working, now scuttle along and do your job." Casey stands is almost pushing you toward the door.

"See you later JJ?"

"You bet your cute little ass you will." She grins at you and you smile back before heading back to the house. Once there you follow what your hire told you, opening the box you find a radio transmitter bug that'll fit in your ear.

"Oh I so hate these." You mutter before putting it in your ear.

"Prentiss how good of you to join me. Take the box, follow the map it'll lead you to a scoped spot that you'll use to take your target out with. Once there open the packet and find out who your target is, I want her dead by my order only."

"Yes sir." You take the box and run it back upstairs to the car. You run back down to your room grabbing you sniper rifle before heading off on your trek. Taking out the map you look at the thick red line plotted out for you, you recognize the crossroads it takes you to so you just ignore it till you get to them. You realize you'll have to go digging in the woods so taking what you can and what you need. You change Jack's pack into his backpack and start following the detailed map up the hills and deeper and deeper into the woods. You finally find the spot and sit against a near by tree, you relax for a bit before pulling out the envelope and getting the papers inside it. You look at the papers and your heart drops, JJ's staring back at you.

"I see you found the spot, good I want you to know she's not on break for another few hours, you're safe to speak where you are, if you look the main road through town s right below the hill."

"You son of a bitch." You yell unable to contain your anger. You know its your fault you fell in love, you never should've be come this close to someone while on the job.

"What Prentiss can't kill a woman? From what I've heard you had no mercy for those kids a few years back. You remember them? Sent the sound tape to their parents, killed all four so slowly one died from pure exhaustion before you could finish him off. What were they all under 21?" You grit your teeth, they killed your aunt and dad, you got them to admit it before you killed them, the newspapers never printed the articles about your dad's slaying but the boys made national news, the FBI worked the case.

"If only you knew the reason." You growl out.

"Oh but baby I don't now do your job, or do I have to bring up the twins in East Asia you killed? Hmm 15 years old their daddy found four days later with a note saying he did it but I know it was you."

"It wasn't."

"Honey, you can't fake signatures and yours is clear as day, you like smooth edged knives." You slam your fist into the tree you were resting against and pull out your rifle.

"I'll do it. Just leave me alone." You look at Monties restaurant and put your cross hairs on the bench where JJ takes her break. Sure you killed those people, not for hire it wasn't a first, well technically you were hired for the East Asia man and his daughters, they were running one of the biggest child selling rings in America, the twins shot 7 kids under two in front of you and you saved the others. The 49 kids that made it home, made it home. It's been five years and the CIA, FBI and UN, were still going through the files found around his estates another 300 children have been returned to the rightful family. The worst is when you found the father he had molested the little girls he could get his hands on, you made him write his suicide note and then left his body damn near unrecognizable, you still wish he could've suffered more.

You look at Jack and curl up with him, he's the one rock you have left in your life. He licks your face as you smooth his fur on the top of his head.

"I can't kill her Jack, I love her." You sigh taking your time setting up, checking and double-checking to make sure your covered well enough. You settle against the ground and relax. You look around the woods and pull your phone out.

"Elizabeth Prentiss speaking." You smile at the phone.

"Hey mom."

"Emily! How are you?"

"Actually on a job."

"Oh dear, how many times do I have to tell you I have a spot for you here when ever your ready."

"I know mom."

"So tell me why are you calling on the job?"

"I met someone."

"Oh Emily!" Your mother all but squeals into the phone. "Tell me about her."

"She's my target."

"Emily!" She sighs and you do too. "Well go with your heart, you don't need the money and if she's worth it, well you have a choice to make plus I still want grand kids."

"Mother." You laugh.

"I swear I want at least two max of eight." She laughs on the other line.

"Ok mom."

"Just I'll protect you in anyway I can."

"Yeah I know mom."

"Now go. You have a choice to make and Emily, honey, dad would be so proud of you." That makes you smile.

"Thanks mom." You hang up and sigh leaning against a tree.

"Agent Prentiss, she'll be leaving the building any moment."

"Yeah…" You mutter not caring that he has control over you for now.

"Just remember do as told." You clench your teeth as not to say anything, when you see JJ walk out of the building your heart stops.

"Now." He orders you and you cock the guns and prepare to pull the trigger, tears falling down your cheek.

"So sorry…"

"Wait!" He all but blows your ear out. "Leave the gun, I want her delivered to me." You sigh putting the rifle back in its case. Huffing as you lift it up, slinging it over your shoulder you hurry down the trails throwing the gun back in your truck before heading over to the restaurant and JJ, you wrap your arms around her, placing a light kiss on her neck.

"Hey." She smiles resting her head on your shoulder.

"Hey," you smile back.

"Aren't you supposed to be working? Knowing them that to-do list is anything but short." You laugh and nod.

"I got the machines fixed next up is the kitchen."

"Oh I'll help with that, their kitchen is like moldy food heaven. The worst we've thrown out so far was expired in 91 we found it in 2006."

"Oh now that's gross." You laugh and pull her closer.

"What'd you say we get outta here and do something fun?"

"I have to work Em. I'm just out here for a break."

"I bet you I could talk Casey into letting you go."

"No Emily this is my job, I cant get up and leave."

"Alright." You let her go and look in the window point to Casey whose staring at the two of you. You grin and point at JJ then at yourself, Casey nods, you pick JJ up and walk over to the truck.

"Just get in." You smile at her and she scowls.

"Fine." She glares at you, making you laugh.

"You'll thank me later."

"Yeah sure I will." She rolls her eyes at you. You get into your car and drive down the road off toward the house again. When you pull up the driveway, you turn to JJ and smiled.

"I have a surprise, so just come with me? I know your mad, I know your really really mad at me, but… please?" She looks at you like your crazy.

"If I was that mad at you I would never have gotten in this car with you in the first place." You smile and kiss her.

"Thank you." She laughs and rolls her eyes at you, and you kiss her again. She opens her door and gets out of the truck.

"Well are you going to show me this surprise or you going to sit in the car?" You laugh, walking over to her, you take her hand and lead her down to the lake. You sit down on the grass puling her down on top of you.

"See there was this idea I had earlier, about me, kissing you right here." You lean up and kiss her passionately. She kisses you back with just as much passion, running her hands through your hair. She slowly pulls away from you, resting her forehead against yours.

"I just want to make love to you right now." You smile at her words and kiss her again.

"I don't have any issues with that." She leans up and captures your lips, slowly pulling you toward the ground. Even though it's not dark out yet, you're sure no one will see you, at least you hope.

JJ slowly starts unbuttoning your top kissing every inch of skin she can, she nibbles, kisses and licks her way down your body to the top of your jeans. She runs her tongue over and around your navel, while working your button and zipper of your jeans. You lift your hips in an attempt to help JJ get the jeans off you, she pulls them off in one swift move, taking your panties along with them. She kisses up your legs to inner thighs and runs her tongue once through your folds. You hear yourself moan, your eyes snapped shut as JJ runs her hands up and down the length of your sides. She open mouth kisses just above your curls before sliding two fingers into you. You arch off the ground, JJ's now hovering over you and she leans down to kiss you, which you readily return the favor. She kisses down your jaw line to your neck lightly sucking on your pulse point. Her pace picks up slightly as she adds another finger and turns them slightly. You feel yourself getting closer and closer.

"Jay…" You moan as she bites down on your pulse point.

"Losing your words?" She smiles down at you, pushing further into you, you start to see fireworks. You grunt and arch off the ground again.

"Close…so close." You whimper and she kisses you again, then whispers in your ear.

"Come for me Emily." And it's your undoing, your crying out her name as you come. She rests on top of you just holding you sweetly, after a few minutes, just long enough to catch your breath, you flip the two of you over. Quickly undressing her you settle yourself between her thighs and circle her clit with the tip of your tongue. You feel her start to shake and hear her moan, so you slowly enter one finger into her dripping core. You start a slow pace, sucking lightly on her clit before adding a second finger, biting down lightly. Her walls contract pulling you in further as she comes, you reap the benefits, finding every last drop of her cum before working your way up her body and kissing her.

A few hours later, you wake back up covered by a blanket you're guessing JJ pulled around the two of you. You look over at JJ who's wide-awake and grinning.

"I guess you were right."

"About?" You smile and kiss her again.

"Me thanking you later for pulling away from work." She grins and rolls on top of you. "But if you wouldn't mind…"

"Let's shower and head back up there." You smile as she kisses you passionately.

"Hmm you're a mind reader aren't you?" You laugh at her and shake your head.

x-x-x

You find yourself playing poker at the table with Casey and the rest of the workers as JJ kept herself busy with whatever job she could rustle up. You smile as you laid down yet another winning hand and hear the groans of loss around the table. JJ walks out and looks right at you before speaking.

"Emily I have a family dinner I have to go to…I'd really like it if you could come along." JJ smiles at you and you can only nod, how can you disappoint her, add in the fact it'll be the last family dinner she may ever have and it kills you.

"Yeah I'll go."

"Oh good! It's in ten minutes." JJ looks at you with a grin, so taking the time to get presentable went out the window. You stand up from the table you've come so accustom to sitting at and nod.

"We should go." You take JJ's hand and wave to Casey. "Bye Casey."

"Bye you two, stay safe." JJ waves to her and you two get in the truck.

"They'll love you I just know it." She smiles holding your hand as she drives, you gulp and nod, oh how the mighty have fallen you are so madly in love with this woman you don't know what to do.

"Plus with just the right amount of grease on you, the boys will relax more, their use to real… feminine girlfriends of mine." You smile.

"I'm sure they've loved anyone you brought home."

"Don't be so sure." She smiles at you when she pulls up a driveway that has wheat fields on either side of it.

"Children of the wheat?" You laugh as she slaps your arm.

"We alternate between corn, and wheat." She explained, she finally pulls the truck up next to a pull barn and about 6 other cars.

"So where's the split window I've heard about?" You grin at her.

"Locked in the barn." You nod, getting out of the car hurrying to the other side to JJ's side.

"Promise they don't bite?"

"Only I do." You laugh.

"Aunt JJ!" Three boys no older than 15 come running out of the house and tackle JJ.

"Hey boys!" She laughs ruffling each of their hair.

"Aunty!" a little girl about 5 comes running from the opposite direction and JJ scoops her up in her arms, planting kisses all over her little face.

"How's my little girl?"

"Gappy showed me his cars!" She grins widely showing off her missing teeth, it makes you grin.

"Did he now! That was awful nice of him." JJ smiles at the older man as he walks toward the group.

"Welcome home Jennifer, I hope you've been taking good care of my daughter young lady." He asks pointedly of you.

"Yes sir, I've been keeping her out of trouble too, no more darts for this one." You smile.

"Oh I wouldn't pull her away from the darts, half those cars my little Jasmine here is talking about are from Jennifer's dart playing." He takes Jasmine from JJ and looks you over again.

"Good pick this time," He says almost like it's to himself, you see JJ blush. "I'm Timmy, why don't you grab a kid and we'll head in to find the adults?"

"But Gappy! We wanted to play soccer!" Jasmine squirms in his arms.

"Oh I see," He sets her on the ground. "Go play." You look him over, he's about 6 feet, almost skin and bone but he's still got a bit of muscle, impressive for 70, he once tried to his white hair but since his failed attempt it's now black tipped and the rest is white, but he still has hair.

"You coming dear or you going to sit out here and stare into space?" He asks you pulling you from your pondering and you blush.

"Sorry sir, just thinking."

"It's quite alright, but stop calling me sir, it's really Tim, or Timmy."

"Well than I'm Emily, or whatever you want to call me."

"If I call you idiot would you still answer to it?"

"Daddy!" JJ glares at him.

"It's an honest question!"

"Sir, if you honestly believe me to be an idiot than I would gladly answer to it."

"Oh look at that! She smart and cute! Much better." You smile at JJ and take her hand, if her family is this colorful you're going to have to be on your toes.

"Jenny!" Andrew yells making JJ cringe, he's standing at the door and you really want to kill him but you hold yourself back.

"Andrew… what are you doing here?"

"Oh stopped by to drop Jonny off." He smiles at JJ, you pull her just a little closer.

"Oh…so your just leaving?"

"Yup." He nods as he heads out to his car. "See you all later.'

"Thank god." An older woman steps out onto the wrap around porch. "Oh Jennifer!" She smiles and runs over to you and JJ pulling both of you into a hug. "I was expecting you for dinner last night but Casey said you had a special friend and not to wait up…" She smiled at you and you feel a little awkward, it must be her mom, what if she hates you?

"Sorry mom, this is Emily." Your immediately pulled into another hug.

"Welcome! My home is your home!" You look at JJ and she mouths 'sorry' at you. You shrug at JJ and smile, hugging her mother back, at least she doesn't hate you.

"Thank you, ma'am." She pulls back and you're actually shocked how much JJ looks like her mother, but her nose and eyes…and smile comes from her dad.

"Don't call me ma'am, you can relax here Emily dear, you can call me Eva Lyn or mom." You smile at her.

"Thank you."

"Grandma!" Two of the boys coming running back into the house. "Jason scared the chickens!" You look down at them both are about the same height, with darker brown almost black hair, a slightly darker complexion olive tone, and have bright blue eyes.

"Travis! Taylor! What did I tell you about snitching on your cousin?" JJ fakes offended poking each boy in the side.

"But grandma told us to tell her if the other scares the chickens!" The boys say exactly at the same time, you find it mildly creepy.

"Trav…Tay…" JJ held eye contact with each for a moment before the accused boy walked in.

"If they said anything I didn't do it."

"Oh very smooth Jason." JJ nudges the boy with her elbow. You look between JJ and Jason, they look almost like twins. Jason has blonde hair the falls just above his shoulders, bright blue eyes, the same smile as JJ but he'll be taller than her, he's already the same height as his aunt.

"Jennifer I swear I tell you all the time not to egg the children on, you make them little miscreants in the summer."

"Oh? How do you know that it's me? What if their different in the summer just because they don't have school?" You laugh and when every adult including JJ glares at you, you have the decency to blush and mutter sorry.

"Honey, don't try and smooth talk your way out of this one, it might work with others on the tellie but I'm your mother, I see right through that bull shit." JJ's mother turns from her work cutting veggies up, pointing the knife at JJ as she speaks, the way she says bullshit is exactly how JJ said it the first time you met.

"Um…if I can add my thoughts?" You pipe up and you have no idea why because the knife is now pointed at you, you wonder how good she is with it, it makes you even more nervous.

"Go ahead dear." She smiles warmly at you.

"Boy's," You lean down at look at both the younger boys right in the eye. "I know you wanted to respect your Grandma, I understand that yeah maybe she's a little more scary than your cousin or your aunty, but sometimes telling on people isn't the right thing…" You feel like your digging a hole. "Some times telling on people is the right thing too, like saying Jason scared the chicken's can be both good and bad, good because you listened to your grandma, bad because you tattled on your cousin who might get in trouble, and your aunty, well she's just nutty." You smile at the boys when they laugh and nod. "Why don't you run along and um…keep yourselves busy?" You look up at JJ who nods. "Yeah" All three boys run out the door and disappear.

"You have a way with kids Emily, have any of your own?" JJ's mother asks and you shake your head vigorously.

"No…but their not written out of my future, I just have to find the right girl." You smile at JJ and wrap your arms around her.

"Well by the looks of it I'd say you did." A woman steps up next to you and JJ, you look her over, she's not much taller than JJ but still shorter than you, she's got darker brown hair to match the boys, and brown eyes, a lighter chocolate brown than your own.

"Jonny! Your wife is hitting on my girl… again!" JJ yells over to her brother who walks up to the woman in question and pulls her close.

"I know you want some more adventure in your life, but just wait a week then we'll dump the kids on mom and we'll be on a plane to Spain." Jonny's a good head taller than you but you can see the family resemblance, eyes, smile, built. You smile at Jonny and shake his hand when he offers it.

"Don't harm my sister or…well let's just say a lot of boys know who's boss in town, and an equal amount of woman." He smiles genially at you.

"Doggy!" You hear yelled from outside, you recognize the voice as Jasmine's.

"Why do all little kids react the same way to my dog?" You ask more to yourself than anyone else.

"Because that's one damn cute doggy." JJ smiles and kisses your neck. "Go make sure she's safe."

"Oh she's just fine, the one I'm worried about is Jack, if she says horsie I'm going to save my dog." JJ laughs and you narrow your eyes at her.

"Oh god it's happened before!"

"My mother's friend's child jumped on his back and broke his foot." JJ laughs and shakes her head.

"She's got a dog at home, she knows what to do."

"Girls dinner won't be ready for another hour or so, I don't need help with Kayla here so why don't you run along out of my kitchen?" You're pushed by your shoulders out of the kitchen and into the living you where you find Jeremy, Jonny, and another guy, you think is part of the family.

"J, J, and oh look another J!" JJ smiles and laughs looking at the men. "Emily you know, Jeremy and Jonny, this however is Jimmy, he and Jeremy are together, Jasmine and Jason are theirs." Jimmy is definitely the father of Jasmine, she inherited his skin tone once again closer to olive maybe darker, his green eyes, smile, and sandy brown hair. Jason is closer to a Jareau so you figure Jeremy is the father of him.

"Nice to meet you Emily." He hugs you and you smile hugging him back.

"You too."

"I heard you already met our kids, Jasmine and Jason."

"Yes, wonderful children you have."

You make your way over to the nearest couch pushing Jonny out of the way you lay down pulling JJ down on top of you. Jonny glares at you and you glare right back.

"Knock it off you two." Jeremy looks between the two of you. "This is a civilized house we don't need extra children running around." It strikes you that not only are you taking JJ out of this world later but also her children a whole family line wiped clean by your hand, it makes you ill. JJ looks up at you trying to grab your attention.

"Little distracted there Prentiss" She smiles at you.

"Just a little." You lean down and kiss her. It's not your place to kill her anymore but you have to do what you've been trained to and that means blocking off emotional ties to JJ and making sure she dies.

"What about?"

"You." You grin it's not a lie just she'll take it differently.

"Oh we wouldn't do that if we were you, she's known to cause head aches, comas, damn near everything close to death." Jeremy smiles as JJ looks for something to throw at him.

"Oh admit it Jay your last died for you."

"Not my fault she walked in front of the car." JJ jokes.

"I'd die for you." You smile and steal the bag of chips Jeremy has, JJ takes the bag from you and rests it on her chest while eating them.

"Doggy!" Jasmine comes running into the room hot on the heels of Jack. You laugh when Jack jumps on your and JJ's legs trying to get away.

"Doggy come play." Jasmine yells trying to climb over your legs to get to Jack.

"Aw is Jack not playing Jasmine?" JJ asks pulling the girl up to her.

"He runs away."

"Why?"

"Because…."

"You remember Apollo and Artemis don't like how you play maybe Jack doesn't either."

"Apollo and Arty are old!"

"They're not as old as Jack." JJ looks up at you.

"Yeah Jack is 6 years old, how old are your doggies?"

"3 years but their full grown."

"So is Jack." You smile at Jasmine, "dogs grow faster than humans because they were made to protect us so they have to be big quicker than us to do so." JJ looks up at you like you crazy.

"No, doggies get big fast because they don't live as long."

"Or that." You laugh you didn't want to tell the girl her dogs would die before her.

"Dinners on!" JJ's mom scares you and you almost jump off the couch but JJ's still on top of you so you try and restrain yourself. Jeremy passes picking Jasmine up from J helping JJ to stand up you stand and head off toward the kitchen, finding JJ's mother working on getting plates and utensils.

"Here let me get those." You step forward taking the pates down.

"Why thank you, Jen never seems to bring someone home as nice as you are Emily." You smile and nod.

"She's a catch that's for sure." You turn and see Jonny leaning against the opening leading to the dinning room.

"I know." JJ walks over to you taking the plates and setting them on the counter "We do buffet style, much easier with so many people."

"Now if I've got this right I should have enough plates for everyone." He mother says as Jack trots in.

"Not tonight buddy, I'll feed you later." You turn the dog back toward the living room.

"Oh nonsense, Apollo and Artemis eat with us, come here old boy." JJ's father comes walking in with two immaculate looking border collies. Jack looks at the smaller dogs and walks over to you sitting on your feet.

"Oh Jackster, you're fine." You smile and pet the dog. He looks up at you and huffs, you laugh and watch Jack walk over to JJ. You grab two plates to collect your food and Jack's, when you leave the kitchen you see Jack lying across JJ's feet.

"Hey, I can get him to move."

"No, he's just fine." She looks down at Jack "Just no drooling on my shoes." She says and you laugh, setting Jack's food in front of him. You take the seat next to JJ waiting as everyone filed in one by one into the dinning room all the children sat at a separate table as Tim and Eva Lyn, take the head seats of the table, the two dogs took their spots flagging Tim. You turn when Jasmine starts off a small prayer of thanks.

"Thank you god for the food and my family and Emily for keeping Aunty JJ happy." You smirk and J takes your hand. The longer you're around JJ, the more you think about what your mother said 'follow your heart.' You lean over and lightly place a kiss on her cheek.

x-x-x

You look over at JJ as you drive back toward the house, she's been sleeping since you got her in the car with the help of Jonny and Jeremy, the kids wore her out. She's curled up in the seat so tightly and her hand is clutching yours, you hear your phone ring and you don't want to answer it.

"Prentiss." You sigh into the phone.

"I want her now, the hill that she took you over yesterday." He hangs up on you and it kills you but you follow his direction. You pull over to the side of the road pull out your pack from the back.

"Jack come." You slip the vest onto the dog and load the Desert Eagles into it. "It's a mission now boy, no fouling up." You take your knife, and 9 millimeters out strapping them back on you. Getting back in the car you follow the roads to the hill. As you pull up the side of the hill she slowly starts to wake up.

"Em…where are we going?" She looks at you confused.

"Just go back to sleep JJ." She nods and rests her head back against the door again. You get over the top of the hill and see a group of men standing around, you pull the truck to a stop and turn it off. Leaning over you kiss JJ's temple before getting out.

"I have her." You say to them and the man you met at the airport steps forward.

"Tie her to the chair and stand aside for orders, but first arms and legs out." You sigh rolling your eyes, of course you're armed. A large man steps forward and pats you down taking your knife, and the set of guns you have.

"Good, now call the mutt over here." He orders of you.

"No. He has nothing to do with this, you leave him damn well enough alone." You glare at the smaller man.

"I said call him!" You still refuse and he gets angry. "Get her in the chair." He places a folding chair in front of you. Walking over to the truck you open the side door and pull JJ out, cradling her in your arms you set her down in the chair and tie the ropes around her.

"There." You take a step back away from JJ, you see her eyes flutter open, and she makes eye contact with you, she looks so confused it rips your heart in two.

"Will… what are you doing here?" she asks softly and it all clicks, he wants revenge on JJ because she picked women and not him.

Will pulls back and punches you in the gut, you stand and take it.

"You slept with her! You made her dirty!" he screams in your face and you don't care, you spit in his face.

"You kill her!" He throws the knife back at you.

You stare at the younger man and feel your stomach turn, sure you were hired to bring him this person, but now your know that person. She's a sweet loving, caring, hell that damn list is longer than your arm. He just smirks at you, he has to know you and her became friends, more than friends.

"Prentiss, you have thirty seconds, or I'll have my way with her." You shudder at the thought, stepping forward you walk up next to JJ and pull out the knife your aunt gave you, so not how you wanted this story to end. She looks at you tears making her already shinning blue eyes sparkle more. You lean down and she whimpers.

"I love you." It's quick and you're damn sure it wasn't even said. You look up at Jack whose glaring at you in a not so nice manner.

"Prentiss." Will urges you on, he's getting on your nerves, and it's making you think about why you followed your father's footsteps. Your mother raised you as a young, smart, prominent woman trying to protect you from his life. Yet here you are holding a knife up to someone you love.

"JackJack." You call the dog over he walks over, head down tail tucked and looks at you with dull eyes. You smile at him and put your hands on his vest. "Cover me." You pull the desert eagles you had packed away in his vest, crouching as you turn, Jack jumps over your head as you shoot the other two men flagging Will. You walk up to him and stare coldly at him.

"I grew up following orders and being who I was told to be. I don't think I've ever made my own choice ever before this moment. Will how dare you think you can take an amazing woman from this world, how dare you." You raise the gun to his head. "If I was willing to give up my life for JJ forever it definitely doesn't start," You pull the trigger. "Till you're dead."

x-x-x-x-x-x

So I have another piece that goes along with this it's a lot shorter but if you liked this then tell me and I'll post the other sooner or later.


End file.
